villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
The Shadow of Death - Gathering of Heroes
(the following occurs just after the prologue of "Gathering of Darkness") Prologue The scene begins in a brilliant white temple filled with innumerable seats, some as large as thrones whilst others are barely even suitable for a small child - sitting on each seat are figures ranging from human to animal to downright alien, standing before the entire crowd was a woman with the head of a dog, dressed in the manner of a Greek deity. "Great Council of Godheads, I have returned from a failed attempt to persuade my brother Oblivion to see sense - without the Dark Ones we are left alone to try and strength the Sacred Laws and ensure the Great Destroyer does not awaken.." Creation said, addressing the entire room. "You shall have our full co-operation, for we have as much to lose as any other should The Omega awaken - yet what do you propose we do to strengthen these laws? we can no longer interfere directly in the affairs of mortals and thus we can not end the wars that bring them ever closer to extinction.." one of the Council replied. "We must seek the aid of the Metatron, the upholder of the Sacred Laws - yet to do this we must first call upon the Primordial Ones.. please, join me.." Creation declared, raising her arms and radiating a golden aura. At first the Council seemed unsure yet after a few silent nods amongst themselves they concentrated and soon an array of multicolored auras filled the room - forming a massive light-show not unlike the fabled Northern Lights. Soon the spectacle came to and end and a sound akin to thunder shook the area as a glowing figure came down and landed, so large that its feet rested either side of Creation, the glowing figure soon transforming into a teenage girl dressed in a somewhat gothic fashion, towering over everyone present. "What the-? Oh come on! you got to stop doing this people, I mean one moment I'm getting ready for a shower and the next I'm coming down here.. ugh.. alright, guess I don't have a choice in the matter.. what's up?" the figure said, somewhat irritably. "We need your aid, Great Sister, we require the Metatron - yet only one of your kind may summon him from the High Heavens.." Creation explained. "Oh? that's all?" the figure said, shaking her head "well.. okay.. you owe me though..". Then with frightening ease the figure manifested a large golden egg, which landed on the floor - the egg was almost as large as Creation and had such a brilliant aura it seemed to shine like a small sun. The egg soon shattered to reveal a glowing gold figure within, devoid of features and resembling a statue, yet the figure floated out with fluid grace and spoke in a voice like thunder: "Greetings Luca, why do you summon me?" "Sorry Meta, the Council made a formal request - you know the rules.." the giant figure replied, looking somewhat bored. "Ah yes, then.. what ails you, children of the stars?" Metatron asked, turning to the Council. "We seek a means to strengthen the Sacred Laws before the Great Destroyer awakens, there are so many wars and we are powerless to stop it.. we fear there is a being somewhere seeking to destroy what is left of the Sacred Laws.. yet we can not trace who - or what - could do such a thing.. or why.." Creation answered, causing Metatron to turn once more to face her. "Then you must seek out the Hidden Truths, they can heal this multiverse in the hands of those that still value virtue - though you will have to act quickly.. your suspicions of an active force seeking to end the Sacred Laws are correct, yet it is not a single being.. it is rather an unholy union between two great evils.." Metatron declared. "Who are these great evils? how can we retrieve these Hidden Truths without directly infereing with the cosmic order?" Creation asked. "our greatest enemy is a being known as Seya, consumed by madness - yet there is another being that seeks to use Seya's insanity for its own gain.. a creature we can only describes as Evil embodied.. as for the Hidden Truths.. seek out the champions of Earth, they will aid you.. let them be your weapons, for although peace is perfect we are not.." Metatron replied "We can not simply manifest on Earth and expect the champions to follow us.. we know barely anything about the nature of this Seya creature, let alone Evil itself.." Creation began. "Then leave it to me" Luca said, causing shock even in Metatron. "Luca?" Metatron began. "Hey, I know I'm not meant to do this but right now you guys need to focus on the whole spiritual warfare thing: if you need the champions to listen and understand I can make it happen.." Luca said. After a long moment of silence Metatron nodded, "very well Luca, go to Earth and do what you must.. I shall stay here and speak with the others - we have much work to do..". Luca responded by giving a military salute "I'll do my best, Meta.. I promise..". Arc I - The Unexpected (Note: This scene happens at Castle Mandala, the main setting of Karma's Tale, which will serve as Karma's prologue to The Shadow of Death.) From a high, semi-circle platform sat the Council of Balance staring down at Karma and Aran like imposing gods. In the Council's center and largest chair sat Ixarath, whose gaze, if looks could kill, would have smitten them both and burned them to ashes. "Look, it was an accident," said Karma. "An accident that obliterated the entire east wing," said Ixarath. Though calm, the fury was evident in his tone. "Look, you train hundreds of Balance-Keepers here," said Karma, "perhaps you should get a more... indestructible castle. Don't tell me stuff like this doesn't happen, like, all the time-" "Minor. Accidents." snarled Ixarath. "A room in disarray. A collapsed hallway. But not an entire section of the castle turned to rubble!" "Calm down, Ixarath," said Ithe, who sat at his immediate right. "It should be a simple fix for us." "Never has an accident ''happened like this for centuries," continued Ixarath loudly, as if he did not hear Ithe. "Completely unnacceptible... what this shows is a blatant lack of responsibility and adherence to the rules... much like your accursed father-" "My father," said Karma, beginning to lose her temper, "was ten times'' the Balance-Keeper you ever were," "Your father was a coward and a murderer," responded Ixarath. "By all rights we should have ended his life a thousand years ago when he began his mad killing spree... and kept him from siring any more spawn like himself-" "You-" began Karma furiously. "The only reason I allow your disgraceful presence in these halls is because of the prophecy," said Ixarath. "And we must all adhere to Fortuna's word. Though I fear if she has chosen you, we are already all doomed." "Nice... way to speak to the one that may just save all of your asses, then," said Aran, quietly. "Consider this your final warning. Now get out of my sight," said Ixarath, "before I decide to remove you myself." ---- "So, how did it go?" asked Hecate, who leaned casually against a nearby pillar as Karma and Aran exited a pair of double doors. "I'll rip his fucking head off," said Karma, glowering. Aran sighed. "It went," he said simply. "Oh... look, I know Ixarath is a bit of a jerk-" Karma looked contemptuously at Hecate. "Ok, a total prick... but was it that bad?" "One more second, and I think Karma would have made good on her threat of ripping off his head," said Aran. "Impressive," said Hecate, "so it's Seya-level hate as opposed to Xane-level hate. Good to know." "Shut up, Hecate," said Karma. "Don't mind me asking," continued Hecate, "but just how did you two obliterate the East Wing?" "...sparring match." said Aran. "Whoa... must've been intense," said Hecate. "Wait, Karma!" she shouted, as Karma continued onward. "Leave her be, she just needs a moment to herself," said Aran. ---- Only one bed in the medical ward was occupied on this day, and Karma sat beside it. It's occupant was a tall male, who rested, unmoving and unseeing, in a coma. "Wish you were still here, Ren," said Karma quietly, holding his hand in her own. "You always knew what to do." She sighed quietly, and gripped his hand tighter. "Come back to us soon," she whispered, pleadingly. "We all need you. I need you..." For several minutes, she sat there in silence, before standing slowly to leave. The doors burst open suddenly and Hecate stormed in. "Karma! What's the big idea?!" Aran followed after. "Sorry, Karma. Someone didn't listen to my suggestion of giving you a moment for yourself," he said, throwing Hecate a nasty glance. "No, it's fine," said Karma. "I just needed some time to calm down and think on... things," she said, looking back to Ren's bed. Aran placed a hand on Karma's shoulder. "He'll be fine, Karma. I promise. In no time, he'll be part of the team again." "I hope you're right," said Karma. Suddenly a nearby radio turns on by itself and begins playing the song "Luka" - the song continuing to play as the room becames bathed in a bright light and a glowing figure wanders into view, tall for a woman but no longer gigantic: after a while the radio turns off and the glowing figure reveals itself to be a fairly young woman dressed in the manner of a goth. "Um, not to be rude, or anything," said Hecate, "but who the heck are you?" "I'm Luca and I'm here to speak with a girl called Karma, I'd ask if you guys saw her but - well, omniscient - you see?" the woman responds, tapping the side of her head in an amazingly calm manner. "Omniscient?" asked Hecate, narrowing her eyes with scrutiny. "You're not serious, are you?" Luca responds by clicking her fingers and suddenly Hecate, Aran and Karma are floating space - even Ren (complete with bed) floats nearby: all seem completely unharmed and able to breathe, in defiance of what physics would dictate. Karma and Aran gave a start as their world suddenly changed around them. Hecate panicked. "Shit! Shit! Karma! Help! I can't breathe in... oh, wait... hang on... this is weird..." "Sorry to move you guys like this but I need to be brief - so this will probably seem rushed.. point is: the Multiverse is in serious danger of being destroyed.. hey, Sister Space? you there? I need you to come for a minute and help explain something to these guys.." Luca says, seeming to call out to space itself. "Wait- Sister Space, the Absolute?" asked Karma. Suddenly a gigantic feminine figure manifested out of the darkness of space - glowing eyes staring out as a voice spoke out "..Luca? what brings you to this realm?". "The Omega is in danger of being awoken by one of your rogues - the one known as Evil.. I have been tasked with gathering four groups of champions by which to stop this from occuring: however I need you to help in explaining to these people just what is occuring, I'd do so myself but I think coming from the sentient embodiment of space it may seem to have more meaning.." Luca noted, giving a nod towards Karma and her friends. "The Omega?" asked Hecate incredulously. "You're joking, right?" "They're not kidding," said Aran. "Can't you feel it, Karma? There's a darkness looming across the horizon... the Balance is being pushed near it's breaking point..." "I sense more than just Seya and Evil at work, Luca.. I fear that Earth would be in grave danger if we were to take its champions.. yet we have little choice: The Omega can not be held back for long, the Dark Ones have joined with Seya, Oblivion's stubborness will once again become his undoing.." Sister Space said. "Earth will be fine, we only need the real important champions - Karma here has the influence to not only summon these champions but hold them together, like glue.. yet I really need you to inform her of *what* is happening: she can't very well help us if she's completely blind.." Luca replied. "Seya is gathering forces to destroy the Hidden Truths - four artefacts that embody the Sacred Laws, placed upon this universe by the Alpha to safeguard it.. Evil has aided in the creation of four groups specifically tailored to maximize the chances of their success: furthermore, I sense another threat entering this universe.. an alien power - yet very familar.. one that has no interest in the Omega.." Sister Space warned. "H-hold on," said Karma. "I'm sorry, but this is a lot to take in all at once... Seya is gathering forces? And I'm supposed to summon and lead heroes into battle? I can fight... but I've never lead anything like that before..." "What?" asked Hecate incredulously. "What about that time with Bad Luck?" "I had help from everyone else," snapped Karma. "Chu-ya, Kadan, my father... I never led anyone independently..." "What is there to be afraid of?" asked Aran. "Leading innocent lives to their deaths, for one thing," said Karma. "You may not think yourself important Karma but you are the one most qualified to stop this - you will not lead them alone.. four groups must be made, Seya has made his move.. we must act in turn.." Sister Space replied. "You are the glue, Karma - doesn't mean you're alone.. there's still the Pendragon child.. think of her as the string.. anyway: this isn't going to get us anywhere, we've explained all we can but time isn't on our side : are you with us or not?" Luca finally asks, looking to the group. "I am," said Karma. "I've got a bone to pick with Seya." "Vengeance will do you no good - for now I must go.. the others need me.." Sister Space said, disappearing into the depths of space. Luca watches this for a moment then shakes her head, turning once more to Karma and the others, her eyes glowing brightly as she begins to bestow knowledge to Karma directly: "Alright then, Karma - you need to listen carefully because once I've told you what I need to tell you I have to go - I won't be able to come back.. so, here's what you're going to do: you're going to head to Earth and get in contact with people you can really trust, tell them to go to the following co-ordinates and be prepared for some "divine intervention" - things are changing.. fast.. I can already feel it..". Arc II - Gathering of Heroes Part A - The Gathering of Technology "The first target will be a device that can both unite and separate worlds by manipulating language itself, thus we must gather those who have a talent for using technology to aid others, you know the types - scientists, power-suit holders, even those few A.I. that *don't* wanna see humanity die.. these guys working together may just be smart enough to use this thing properly.." The Gathering of Technology began atop a great skyscraper, the first chosen hero to arrive faced with a truly remarkable sight as the Gentle One known as Caretaker stood patiently, dressed in green and having vines growing from her blue skin. Part B - The Gathering of Magic "the second target is a weapon capable of wiping out all traces of external corruption on a world once triggered - we need to keep that thing active, no doubt Seya and his allies will want it destroyed.. gather those of the magic-variety to deal with this.. they tend to pack a punch.." The Gathering of Magic began in an abandoned play park once frequented by many children but long since forgotten, a victim to the dark legacy of Cyclone attacks - for now the area was calm and the first hero to arrive found themselves approaching the Gentle One known as Love, who stood dressed in a pink dress, her body living diamond and having no visible face. Part C - The Gathering of Mutants "the third target is a device capable of repopulating extinct worlds once activated, seems pretty harmless but you have no idea what damage it could do in the hands of a madman - we need to gather the mutants, the superhumans - those "born" different or made different by science.. don't ask why - just do it.." The Gathering of Mutants began atop a small cliff overlooking a vas ocean, the sea breeze blowing over the area as birds flew overhead - the first hero to arrive gazing upon the image of the Gentle One known as Valor dressed in glowing armor. Part D - The Gathering of Legends "the last of the Hidden Truths is a device that allows unlimited energy utilizing any resource imaginable, this is not something we can afford to lose - that's why we need the real heavy-hitters, the "Legends" if you will.. what's a "Legend"? ..well, you are one for a start, Karma.. find those you know are strong enough.. your heart will know.." The Gathering of Legends began in an abandoned museum that had fallen victim to decades of war and violence, graffitti and junk littered the exhibits - a sad reminder of how little some cared for their heritage as priceless artefacts lay shattered at the feet of the first hero to enter.. yet amidst the ruins stood the Gentle One known as Vitality, manifesting as a man in a white suit carrying a staff with two golden serpents wrapped around each other. Category:Sagas Category:Queen-Misery Category:TheSecret1070 Category:War Category:Supernatural